


Red Moon Rising

by MaryMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Women's Underwear, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: After a boozy night-out, Remus discovers that Sirius likes to wear women’s underwear.A smutty, Wolfstar, friends to lovers one-shot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Red Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  [Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/190841314372/red-moon-rising-by-marymonster-after-a-boozy)   
>  **

Remus stumbled forward, bracing a hand on Sirius’s shoulder. They had just apparated into the front hall of Sirius’s flat. It was dark, and cramped, and already smelled of the firewhisky that clung to their breath.

“Aren’t you hot in this?” Remus murmured as he splayed his fingers over the supple leather of Sirius’s jacket. 

“You want to get me out of my clothes, Moony?” Sirius chuckled, leaning into Remus’s touch.

Remus raked a fingernail down the jacket’s zipper before sliding his hand over to the damp t-shirt that clung to Sirius’s chest. “Your shirt’s soaked,” he said, undeterred by Sirius’s teasing. A warm summer rain had opened up over them as they’d staggered out of the pub in search of a private place to draw out their wands and take their leave.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and the jacket dropped onto the floor with a soft thud. Remus had to take a step back, knocking into the closet door, to avoid the sudden flurry of elbows as Sirius stripped off his t-shirt. The small space between them crackled with the heat of their bodies; Sirius crowding him with his broad shoulders. Remus desperately wanted to pull off his own top, but he was certain it wouldn’t alleviate the flush that was spreading across his skin. 

“You’re burning up,” Sirius whispered with that easy grin that made Remus forget that other men even existed, other men who weren’t his closest, oldest friend. Slowly, Sirius leaned even closer and bowed his head until his mouth pressed against Remus’s jaw, dragging his teeth along the light stubble before nipping at his throat. 

“Can I kiss you, Moony?”

Remus let out a choked gasp that he’d meant as a ‘please’ and gripped Sirius’s hips to keep from falling backwards into the closet door once more. Sirius consumed the last bit of air between them and parted Remus’s lips with his own. Remus licked, and Sirius nipped and soon there was nothing but their panting breath.

A drunken snog, whispered Remus’s traitorous brain, a silly lark between mates. But where his brain had some sense left, his body had none. His cock was straining painfully against the fly of his jeans and he guessed, from how Sirius was angling his lower body, that the other man was in a similar predicament.

Remus squeezed Sirius’s hips tightly, trying to prevent himself, not from falling, but from melting into the floor. His fingers twisted just below the waistband where they caught on a thin strip of delicate fabric. Surprised, Remus leaned back and pulled at the fabric until he could see, in the moonlight that seeped through the front window, red lace.

The thin resolve Remus had had to not get his hands under Sirius’s jeans now completely evaporated as curiosity and arousal took over. Fumbling with the zipper, Remus undid Sirius’s fly. Sirius’s cock, barely contained by lacy, red knickers, sprang forward. 

Remus’s heart skipped, and his breath faltered. The figure Sirius cut with his long hair that skimmed the hard plane of his chest, contrasted just as finely as the feminine underwear with the thick denim it was bursting forth from.

“Bed?” Sirius asked breathlessly.

“Please.”

Sirius slid his hands to the back of Remus’s thighs to hoist him up. Remus hopped instinctively and wrapped his legs around his friend’s waist; impressed by the strength Sirius was exerting to carry him through the cluttered living room. Sirius was panting by the time Remus landed, spread on the bed.

Remus watched wantonly as Sirius worked off his heavy motorcycle boots before stripping the rest of the way until he was left with only the knickers. Sirius was harder than he’d been in the hallway and now the head of his cock rose a few inches over the top of the waistband. With a possessive growl, Sirius turned his attention to stripping Remus before Sirius climbed on top; their pelvises grinding together as their lips collided once more. 

Remus had imagined what Sirius would be like in bed a million times over the years. He’d concocted an image based on the stray details Sirius would share about his conquests and some liberal strokes from Remus’s own fantasies. The reality of it far surpassed it all. Sirius was, in a word, enthusiastic. His hands were everywhere, testing Remus’s reaction to soft and then rough touches, his mouth searching, kisses and licks and fierce bites all intermixed with the talking. Because, unsurprisingly, Sirius never stopped talking. ‘How’s this?’ ‘More!’ ‘Please, Moony!’ Fuck you’re perfect,’ ‘You like that?’ The constant stream of speech ensured that Remus never for one second forgot who was pleasuring him.

Remus grunted loudly as he shoved Sirius onto his back. “Just shut up for a moment,” he chided as he kissed Sirius’s neck. Sirius snorted but pressed his lips firmly closed as Remus slowly sucked inch after inch of the skin along his throat, his chest, his stomach.

Remus slipped his thin fingers through the leg hole of Sirius’s knickers, wedging his fingers between the dark thatch of hair and the cock that was being held tightly down. The fabric was cutting into Sirius’s hips now, but he didn’t seem to mind as Remus cupped his hand around Sirius’s cock and began stroking him as much as the garment would allow. 

The muscles of Sirius’s thighs were shivering as Remus mouthed over the tip. Enjoying the salty, clean taste, his tongue darkening the cherry red fabric to more of a merlot, Remus lapped lower and lower. Sirius was whimpering like a dog waiting for a stick to be thrown as Remus stroked him with one hand while the other slipped between Sirius’s legs. 

“Don’t stop!” Sirius cried and Remus gently teased a finger over Sirius’s clenching, quivering hole as Remus opened his mouth to suck on his balls. Suddenly, Sirius’s hand banged against the headboard and he cussed loudly as his cock shot thick ropes of come all over his stomach. His balls tightened in Remus’s mouth as Remus worked him through it. 

Witnessing Sirius’s orgasm pushed Remus from eager to utterly, desperately needy; he wrenched his body upwards and straddled Sirius’s hips. Dragging his bare cock through Sirius’s come, Remus began to slide over Sirius’s stomach. On each back stroke he felt the lace and the still semi-firm pressure of Sirius’s cock and on each forward stroke the head of Remus’s cock caught on the soft ridges of Sirius’s abdomen. Remus was losing it; this man who he’d lusted after for years was laying spent and sweaty underneath him, encouraging him on with a firm grip on his bottom, spreading his cheeks. 

“So good, Moony,” Sirius said, his gaze soft in the low light. “You look so good like this.”

Remus bent forward, hunching over to kiss Sirius as he continued to rut against his stomach. Twice more he thrust before his whole body tightened than loosed and a moonless, starry sky erupted behind his clenched eyes. Shivers cascaded down his spine before his body grounded him once more. He hummed with pleasure and forced himself to open his eyes. Sirius was staring at his stomach where Remus’s come had combined with the sticky mess Sirius had made moments before.

“That was brilliant,” Sirius said, his voice was rough. He pulled Remus down so he could kiss him again. Their lips moved at a much slower pace, the earlier mad rush of want replaced by tenderness.

At last, Sirius broke away to work off his knickers that were soaked with their mixed come and that had a snag where they’d caught on one of Remus’s teeth. The elastic, too, looked abused beyond its limits.

Sirius made to throw the undergarment at his hamper across the room, but Remus snatched it away. Without a word of explanation, Remus looped a leg hole over the bedpost on his side of the bed and then tucked himself against Sirius’s chest.

“I like the smell too,” Sirius growled possessively as he pulled Remus tightly against him again, “I like how it marks me as yours.”

Remus blushed but didn’t deny it, placing a soft kiss on Sirius’s chest in agreement. The scent sated the wolf in him, and he imagined it would appeal to the dog in Sirius in much the same way. The thick, primal perfume of their sweat and spit and spend was emblematic of everything that Remus had ever wanted -needed- and now had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
